


Why Do We Smile?

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry, feel good, smiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Think about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do We Smile?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I think I just had a bad day at some point. Have some happiness stuff. xoxo

Why do we smile even though we feel like we’re dying inside?  
Because we don’t want them to know we’re dying inside.

Why do we smile at someone who we don’t like when they accomplish something great?  
Because we don’t want them to know we don’t like them.

Why do we smile with others even though we don’t want to be there with them?  
Because we don’t want them to know we don’t want to be there.

Now...

Why do we smile when we see something so funny we laugh until our stomachs hurt?  
Because we’re happy that we saw something funny.

Why do we smile with our best friends when we do something so stupid it was hilarious?  
Because we did it with our best friends.

Why do we smile when we read something so uplifting it changes your day for the better?  
Because it changed your day for the better.

Think about it.  
How many times have you smiled today? Once? Twice, maybe?  
Or maybe you’ve been smiling all day.

If you don’t smile all that often, you can always try to smile.  
Make a plan. Tell yourself to smile all day. Keep the corners of your lips up even when you don’t want to. Then you do it the next day. And you keep doing it until one day it just becomes natural. You smile. You grin. You laugh.

So...  
Why do we smile?  
Because we want to.  
Because we need to.  
Because we have to.

Now tell me...  
Why do you smile?


End file.
